


Excitement

by Neyah444



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Merthur - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, bottom!Arthur, imagined!sex, top!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dreams about Merlin in a different way this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 Minute Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/15MinuteDrabbles) prompt: Length.

Arthur could have sworn he could still feel Merlin’s length driving into him to the hilt, finding the spot on its way that made him mad with pleasure. It had happened just a moment before consciousness had returned to him, and had left him with a painful yearning for more. He had never expected that the thought of being on the receiving end would excite him so much, but his dreams told him that anything concerning his manservant could be thrilling. His fingers gripped his own dripping hardness and he continued his dream about lean, delicate fingers replacing his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/14423.html)


End file.
